


Too Little Too Late

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had tried to make Kurt understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Little Too Late

He had tried to make Kurt understand. Attempted to tongue feed every second of his sexual insecurities he’s had since the fifth grade because then the genders just looked different and he couldn’t say he like-liked Julie Johnson when her body wasn’t flat and ambiguous anymore, into that tiny little mouth. Was his tongue really that big? Or was Kurt’s mouth just that small? Fuck if it mattered, Kurt was firm against his chest with no lumps to keep their bodies from clashing, he wasn’t moving, but he also wasn’t clinging to him like a leech – oh no because Kurt may be soft, fashionable, with girl hands but he was still a dude; solid, sturdy, and courageous enough to carry his own weight.

The hope was that Hummel would understand, but when he pulled back, Kurt looked even more confused and all he could even consider as a possibility for this is that he hadn’t done it right, after all being a queer doesn’t mean you know how to kiss guys, right? He needed to try again before Kurt moved and this world he’d constructed to keep them both safe would crumble, he had to try again and again and again until he got it right so those beautiful baby blues wouldn’t look at him and only see Karofsky but deeper and maybe see Dave cowering behind all this bullshit. He went in for another kiss.

Then the most unbelievable thing occurred Hummel shoved him – shoved him – looking confused, but more importantly terrified but why?

It was his fault because he’s a fuck up and he didn’t kiss Kurt right and he’s a fag and without those blue eyes gazing at him with understanding nothing else mattered. The cold metal stung his palms raw, the ache in his soul hurt worse. He left it all behind, the sound of Kurt’s well dressed ass plopping on the floor, lips red and thoroughly kissed and yeah, he grins a little despite the hurt, because it was he that left those plush lips plump and red. Still everything feels unfinished, surreal kind of, like it was never supposed to happen and perhaps that would have been for the best since now that he had finally tasted that freedom in the form of cherry lip balm he craved more because everything felt better with Kurt under him.

So, yes, he’s pissed when he sees Kurt and prep school boy Blaire or whatever, together, all touchy with each other then he gets fucking furious when what’s-his-face starts talking about how it’s okay and Hummel explained what happened and blah, blah, fuckity – blah.

“This your boyfriend?” because why not? Hummel said it himself – you’re not my type, but this guy isn’t tubby, sweaty, or appear to have the potential to go bald. Quite the opposite, really, plus he must treat Hummel a whole lot better than he ever did – ever could.

Hummel pulls another one of these new unbelievable acts of his, shoving him back – twice in one day – glaring at him. And the world he created, shattered, the pieces crashing down around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Shows up years late with that unwanted kiss scene that everybody flipped over including me.


End file.
